1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting an emblem-like or similar indicator marked with desired information to the body of an apparatus and a copier, printer, facsimile apparatus, image forming apparatus or similar apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is a common practice with, e.g., a copier or similar image forming apparatus to mount an indicator representative of the company's name, trademark, popular name or similar information on the front of the apparatus body. Today, the front of the apparatus body, which is conspicuous in appearance, is required not only to simply display necessary information relating to the apparatus, but also to have attractive appearance. Various schemes for meeting such requirements have been proposed in the past. This is also true with a system including a copier or similar image forming apparatus, a sheet feeder, a finisher and other units, as distinguished from a copier constructed as a single unit.
Although conventional indicators representative of the company's name, trademark, popular name or similar information have been improved in design themselves, some problems are still left unsolved as to the entire appearance inclusive of the apparatus body and adaptability to, e.g., the replacement of the type of the apparatus.